Playboys Love
by ichiruki120245674
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo were opposite of each other. While she had never broken anyone s heart, Ichigo is a playboy who dates girls and dumped them after every two weeks. They repel each other, like the same pole of a magnet do. Will their enmity will turn into love? Or they will hate each other even more?


**Playboy`s Love **

**Chapter 1**

_ Goddammit, I`m going to break this alarm clock. If it doesn`t stop I`m going to -

"Kuchiki-sama, please wake up. You need to go to your school. I think you don't want to get late on your first day to high school. Isn`t it? " , said my personal secretary, Llyon.

I did not yell at her nor did I scold her for waking me up like I do with other servants. Because she`s my best friend. You must be thinking why am I treating her like she`s someone dear to me? Well, she`s my childhood best friend. Her family was friend of my family. We were also partners in business. But, suddenly everything changed. A sudden tragedy took place in her family. Her parents died in a bomb blast while attending a party. That occurred when she was nine. She went through trauma and depression. And I wasn`t able to do anything. Because her parents died, she had nowhere to go. So, I offered her a job as my secretary. But, I feel somewhat guilty for her condition. If only I can do anything for her.

"Kuchiki-sama, you again spaced out. Hurry up or else you`ll be late, Kuchiki-sama", said Llyon.

"Okay. But call me by my name, Llyon", said I.

"But Kuchiki-sama I can`t", Llyon said.

"I`ll not get ready until you call me by my name", I said

. "O-okay. Rukia, please get ready for your school" , Llyon said.

I nodded and started to get ready as she left the room. I brushed my teeth and bathed. Then, I wore my uniform. After that, I took my hairdryer and started to dry my hair. Then, I fixed my hair and made a high pony tail of my hair. After getting ready, I ate my breakfast, I mean drank my breakfast. It was protein shake, as usual. Then, I took my cycle and took off for my school.

* * *

I parked my cycle in the parking place and started to walk inside. When I reached inside the building, there was a reception. I moved towards reception and took my time table and other stuff. Then, I started to walk to find where my class is. While I was walking many girls were sending me glares of jealousy whereas boys were seeing me with a wicked smile plastered on their face. I was feeling creepy. I was feeling out of place. I wanted to beat someone so badly.

Then, I suddenly thought it's better to wash my face so that I can feel better. So, I started to walk towards washroom and washed my face. Then, I looked inside the mirror. I was like any other normal girl. Long hairs, normal breast size, normal complexion. Nothing special in me like those chicks has. I came out of washroom and started to walk. I was feeling better now so-

"Ouch", I said when I bumped into someone.

"Hey, chick watch out", that person said.

He earned a kick in his stomach for calling me chick.

How dared he to call me chick. With this type of attitude. No one ever called me something like 'chick '.

"What the hell? Why did you kicked me?", he asked.

"For calling me a chick", I replied.

This was going too both took our stance, ready for fight. But, a girl stopped us.

"Hey Ichigo, she`s a newcomer. You can`t do anything to her or else you`ll be in trouble. In a very big one", she said.

"Fine. I`ll see you next time, girl", he said and leaves.

"Thanks for saving me", I said to her.

"Don`t mind. Well, my name is Rangiku Matsumato. And yours?" , she asked.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki", I said.

"Maybe I heard your name somewhere. Oh, yes. You`re Rukia Kuchiki, the transfer student. I heard that you`re very good in academics as well as in sports", she said.

"Can you do me a favour?", I asked.

"Yes", she said.

"Can you tell me in which class I am?", I asked.

"Well, sorry. While talking, I forgot to tell you that you`re in my class. Shall we go?", she asked.

"Yes", I said and followed her to my class.

* * *

We entered the class. Everyone glared at me. Don't know why. I ignored them and took an empty seat while Rangiku was talking to some girls. Maybe they were her friends. Then the class teacher came in.

"Class, there is a new student in our class. Please befriend her and be kind to her. Please come and introduce yourself", said the class teacher.

I stood up and started to walk towards the class teacher. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki", I said

. But the most shocking thing was that I saw him. In my class, sitting next to my seat. How come he is my classmate? I imagined that I turned pale. Today is not a good day. If only I wouldn`t have come here in the first place…

* * *

** I know that I need to concentrate on my first fanfic. But, this idea suddenly popped in my head and here I am. I`ll upload more soon. By that time, please review. Quote of the day : "Life`s a climb, but the scene is beautiful", by Travis, in Hannah Montana – The Movie.**


End file.
